Kimochi ga tsuyoku narunode
by TzukyNyaNyan
Summary: Como reaccionar cuando tu ser mas preciado a muerto, la vida...se hace cada vez mas dolorosa. Pero nunca hay que olvidar que nuevos sentimientos crecen aun cuando tu corazon se a cerrado. dos almas pura...una alma corrupta. ok mal sumary lo acepto o sisisi este es el reeditado fic de alma x alma entren y comenten denle una oportunidad es mi primer fic en esta zona. :D
1. Prologo: Una despedida en el inicio

_El dolor de ya no verte_

_Para Echizen Ryoma _

_Siempre quise llamarte así pero nunca de este modo…_

_Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa pero siempre te cuidare donde quiera que este en verdad lo siento nunca olvides que TE AMO sobre todo._

_Perdón por no explicarte el que ya no este…discúlpame en verdad espero que entiendas el porque de mi ausencia espero puedas encontrar alguien que pueda curar el dolor que yo cause en verdad lo siento._

_Perdona por no seguir este camino junto a ti, siento que en los planes que teníamos juntos haya sido yo quien te a fallado discúlpame por causarte este gran dolor…pero hay cosas que hay que hacerse por amor…en verdad me siento extraña hablándote así jajaja de algo de lo que ya no seremos capaces de vivir al menos yo contigo…_

_Ryo-chan espero que algún día puedas perdonar el que yo me halla marchado primero… pero estoy segura que habrá un corazón puro que nos…salvara._

_Siempre te recordare con tu linda y arrogante forma de ser…mi pequeño y lindo Ryo-chan :DD. _

_Recuerda que siempre te amare… con toda mi alma._

_Atentamente. Echizen Ryoko…lo siento Tsukino Ryoko. _

Las lágrimas salían sin control de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos ámbar de los que alguna vez irradiaban alegría ahora eran opacados por un abismal vacio. Recuerdos volvían azotando su dolor agonizante apretando con toda sus fuerzas los puños intentando no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba para no arrojarse al ataúd frente a el donde la figura de una chica recostada yacía sin vida. El joven azabache se negaba a creer la escena que presenciaba no soportaba el hecho de perder nuevamente una de las personas mas importantes de su vida una y otra vez los últimos momentos de la joven ahora muerta rondaban por su cabeza preguntándose el porque de este fin al mismo tiempo que maldecía.

-¿¡Por qué!?...maldita sea-apretando cada vez mas los puños y mordiéndose la comisura de sus labios-prometiste que nunca me dejarías…me mentiste…-.

-Ryoma-san será mejor que descanses…a ella no le gustaría verte así…por favor hijo ve a tomar un poco de aire- la voz de una cálida mujer le intentaba animar a un inerte chico que se negaba a separarse de aquel lugar-vamos chico intenta descansar un poco mi pequeña detestaba verte como ahora no seas terco…mi pequeña ángel odiaba ver a la gente triste…mi dulce niña…-rompiendo en llanto la mujer no pudiendo aguantar el dolor que intentaba ocultar comenzando a temblar sus piernas desfalleciendo en los brazos del chico-mi niña…-buscando a su fallecida hija en sueños.

-¿Ahora como viviré sin ti?...- intentando no dejar caer a la desfallecida mujer-…jamás dejare de amarte…Ryoko…-entregando a la mujer a sus familiares y llevarla a descansar-jamás amare a otra que no seas tu-volviendo a sentarse en un lugar mas cercano donde apreciar mejor a su primer amor-recuerdo los momentos felices que tuvimos-acercando su mano al ataúd.

-_**Flash back**_-

Las sonoras risas y gritos de pequeños que contestaban animados a los saludos de sus profesores en un salón en particular la clase de nivel institucional un grupo de niños saludaban alegremente a su profesora que les devolvía de igual animo.

-Hoy chicos se nos unirá un nuevo compañero trátenlo bien, anda entra-girando su eje a la salida. Todos los pequeños miraron también viendo entrar a un chico de mirada profunda pero vacía deteniéndose frente a todos-el es Echizen Ryoma-kun su familia vienen de estados unidos aunque nacieron aquí en Tokio pero sus profesiones les hicieron cambiar su lugar de residencia trátenlo bien chicos-sonriendo a sus alumnos.

-Soy Echizen Ryoma-dando reverencia.

-Muy bien Echizen-kun puedes sentarte en el lugar delante de Ryoko-chan-mostrándole su sitio.

-Hola espero que nos llevemos bien mi nombre es Tsukino Ryoko-el pequeño niño ignoro el saludo de la niña sentándose en el sitio asignado dejando a la pequeña con su bienvenida al aire.

Los días pasaron todos los chicos en la hora del descanso jugaban menos uno siempre se acercaba un grupo de niños para jugar con el pero siempre los rechazaba ignorándolos causando que todos los niños le dejaran de hablar incluso le tuvieran miedo.

-Ryo-chan ven a jugar con nosotros-una pequeña mano era agitada para acercarse-mira mamá me ha dado dulce los compartiré contigo-.

-Me siento extraña mi nombre y el de Echizen-kun son parecidos puede que alguien lo llame así y lo incomode porque no me llamas de otra forma Yumi-chan-rascándose levemente la cabeza.

-No tu llegaste primero además tu eres divertida y ese niño a todo aquel que se le acerca lo ignora es detestable-haciendo pucheros a su amiga. Aki Yumiko era su amiga desde la guardería esta era hija de empresarios de dulcerías que creaban diseños lindos, graciosos y deliciosos muchas firmas buscaban asociarse con ellos por la originalidad de los caramelos.

-Por que no lo invitamos a probar los dulces quizás es un poco tímido y le da miedo que lo rechacen-.

-No lo creo pero si quieres intentarlo hazlo te hará lo mismo que a los demás niños-.

-Esta bien ya vuelvo-tomando un caramelo y corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba el niño-Hola Echizen-kun-.

-…-.

-Disculpa me puedo sentar-indicándole el espacio a su lado.

-…-.

-No tienes hambre siempre veo que traes el almuerzo pero no lo tocas acaso no te gusta lo que te preparan te comprendo tampoco me gusta todo lo que preparan en casa. Sabes si no quieres tu almuerzo te puedo dar un poco del mío es mi favorito son camarones fritos, croquetas de pescado y bolas de arroz creo que nos alcanzara a y también Yumi-chan me ha dado unos dulces, los caramelos de la empresa de sus padres son deliciosos-.

-…Vete de aquí-soltándolo en un susurro.

-Espero que te guste Oka-chan lo preparo-mostrándole la caja con el almuerzo-solo puso dos camarones-angustiándose infantilmente-bueno te los doy podrás probar la deliciosa comida de Oka-chan…-pronto vio que su almuerzo salió volando dejando caer toda la comida que contenía.

-¡DIJE QUE DE FUERAS ACASO ERES SORDA O QUE!-mirando con enojo a la pequeña-no quiero nada tuyo ni de nadie odio que me tengan lastima-.

-¿La-lastima?-mirando tristemente su almuerzo tirado en el suelo.

-Oye tu niño no lastimes Ryo-chan ella te a ofrecido su amistad ¡eres un niño muy malo!-corriendo a lado de su amiga-Ryo-chan te encuentras bien-.

-...oh si Yumi-chan-mirando como el causante de que su almuerzo estuviera en el suelo se iba-Echizen-kun nadie te conoce no hablas con nadie como podríamos tenerte lastima ni siquiera entiendo aun muy bien que significa-.

-…-y con eso tuvo para que Yumiko lo odiara y Ryoko despertara un interés por ese niño.

Semanas pasaron la profesora preocupada por el chico Echizen intentaba hablar con el pero este no se prestaba, también Ryoko todos los días le daba un pequeño paquete con alimento y dulces pero este siempre los dejaba de lado junto al almuerzo que el cargaba. Las lluvias se acercaban y parecía que este día comenzarían pronto el cielo que opaco por las negras nubes sorprendiendo a todo aquel que estuviera en las calles. Las clases habían concluido todos los alumnos se dirigían cansados, felices o con hambre a casa uno en particular se dirigía sin rumbo desde había llegado a vivir hay no llegaba temprano a casa.

-Demonios empezó a llover-corriendo a refugiarse bajo un árbol.

-Oji-chan será mejor que nos apuremos a sino Oka-chan nos regañara si nos mojamos-suplicando infantilmente mientras cargaba una gran nabo.

-No te preocupes Ryoko-chan vamos en el auto pronto llegaremos. Mira un niño esta mojándose bajo ese árbol pobre se enfermara. Le conoces su uniforme es de tu instituto-.

-¿Dónde?-levantándose de puntas para ver al susodicho-Oji-chan espérame en el auto vuelvo enseguida-yendo corriendo en dirección al parque.

-Debiste llevar un paraguas mi niña…-.

-Te estas mojando que no vez-frunciendo un poco el seño.

-…-.

-Vamos-tomando la mano del niño pero este no se movía-¿quieres mojarte? Bien pues no me moveré de aquí hasta que no vengas conmigo-.

-…Has lo que quieras-aun sin zafarse del agarre de la pequeña frente a el-¡Achu!-.

-Vez que te estoy diciendo vamos mi casa esta cerca-jalando mas fuerte del brazo del chico aceptando a regañadientes.

-Ya hemos vuelto Oji-chan-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

En una modesta casa linda y cálida se escuchaba un regaño materno hacia su descuidada hija.

-Lo siento Oka-chan pero si no traía a Echizen-kun se enfermaría mas de lo que ya esta-cubriéndose mas con la toalla para secarse.

-Que voy hacer contigo-resoplando rendida-bueno será mejor que se sequen Echizen-chan dame tu ropa para lavarla Ryoko te prestara algo apresúrense iré a preparar chocolate pronto terminare la comida-.

-…-.

-Ven vamos a cambiarnos-tomando la mano de el niño.

-¡NO VOY A USAR ROPA DE NIÑA!-corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación arrojando un vestido celeste con volado desde el torso hasta sus rodillas.

-Estoy bromeando, toma es un pijama-escondiendo su risa intentando contenerse-eres divertido si te abrieras mas todos en la clase se darían cuenta de que eres genial-.

-Como si me importara-sorprendiendo a la chica-¿Qué?-.

-No me ignoraste estoy feliz-.

-Niños bajen esta lista la comida-

-Vamos-tomando la mano del Echizen.

-Dime Echizen-chan ¿te gusta mi comida?-el chico solo asintió-que bien me haces feliz Ryoko linda porque no le pides que se quede siempre he querido tener un hermano para ti-.

-NO el tiene su familia y de seguro están muy preocupados por el será mejor que luego de comer llame a su casa-.

-…como si le importara-diciéndose en susurro que alcanzo a escuchar la pequeña a su lado.

-Em…Echizen-kun…me preguntaba si te gustaría quedarte aquí esta noche-sonrojándose levemente le costaba pedir las cosas.

-…-mirando su apenado rostro-le diré a Oyaji-.

-En serio que bien-.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

-Muy bien niños hora de dormir, Echizen-chan dormirás con Ryoko-chan-. Tomando al niño y acomodándolo junto a la pequeña somnolienta cubriéndolos bien dando un dulce beso en la frente de los pequeños-buenas noches pequeños-.

-Echizen-kun quiero ser tu amiga yo te quiero mucho aunque no te conozca mucho quiero que nos llevemos bien-mirando el techo volviendo a tomar la mano de Echizen.

-Ryoma-.

-¿eh?-.

-llámame Ryoma-.

-buenas noches Ryo-chan. Te quiero.-causando un sonrojo en el ambarino que no fue notado por una durmiente Ryoko.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

Los años transcurrían y ambos se hicieron muy unidos Ryoma siempre estuvo hay cuando Ryoko perdió a su amoroso abuelo al que le tenia mucho aprecio y cariño. Al igual que ella estuvo con el cuando sufría por la perdida de su madre que había fallecido cuando apenas se había mudado a esa zona de Tokio comprendiendo su aislamiento de niño.

-_**Fin Flash back**_-

Aun recuerdo cuanto Aki se opuso a lo nuestro poniendo cuanto idiota a para que no estuviéramos juntos. Pero siempre gano, ella se rindió mucho antes mada mada dane.

-_**Flash back**_-

-Hola Ryo-chan-.

-Hola-.

-Para que me llamabas me dijo Yumi-chan que querías verme…-sorprendiéndose al ser jalada hacia el chico pero mas sorprendida quedo al verse besada por su mejor amigo.

-Tu me gustas-separándose un poco para juntar sus frentes poniendo su mas grande arrogante sonrisa al ver lo sonrojada que estaba la chica-no dejare que ese idiota de Kikumaru te tenga. Dime ¿yo te gusto?-causando mas sonrojo en Ryoko susurrando una leve afirmación-entonces ¿podemos tener una cita juntos como novios?-convirtiendo la cara de Ryoko en un jitomate maduro-nunca te había visto así eres mas linda-sin quitar su arrogante sonrisa que pronto fue borrada al ser sellada por los labios de su ahora novia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

Siempre que pasaban cerca de canchas deportivas la chica notaba que Ryoma se perdía al ver como rebotaban las pelotas con el golpeteo de las raquetas notando que ese deporte le interesaba preguntándole el porque no jugarlo este negándose al instante no quería tener contacto con el deporte que su padre había sustituido a su fallecida madre fue entonces que Ryoko le pregunto como se habían conocido sus padres contándole que fue cuando Echizen Nanjiro su padre era joven y competía en América ganando puntos para competir en los Grand Slam y ser el numero uno en las finales conoció a Takenouchi Rinko la hija de uno de los patrocinadores de U.S Open que también practicaba el deporte siempre que la veía la molestaba con su forma de juego convirtiéndose las pequeñas riñas en constantes momentos inolvidables para los jóvenes deportistas manteniendo una relación entre rivalidad y amor pronto Nanjiro le propuso matrimonio y alejándose de las canchas y de su sueño de ser el numero uno dedicándose a su familia.

-No te das cuenta o que, es obvio lo tienes en tu ojos-.

-¿De que hablas?-ante la cara sonriente de su chica

-Que lo que te une a tus padres es el tenis tus padres se conocieron gracias a el y así pude conocerte y también te conecta a tu Oka-san como era antes de que ella…bueno ya sabes-.

-Ya veo será mejor irnos entonces tendré que buscar algo en casa-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mi vieja raqueta-caminando en dirección a casa atrayendo a Ryoko consigo.

Solo días tardaron para que Ryoma volviera a estar en forma y entrar a las canchas en compañía con su Bridgestone roja con una cinta negra regalo cortesía de Tsukino.

-Sabes tengo algo que decirte-.

-Que ocurre Ryo-chan-.

- Tengo que ir a América pero volveré solo es por poco tiempo-.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-.

-No lose pero prometo será corto y cuando vuelva estaré todo el tiempo que pueda junto a ti recobrando el tiempo perdido-.

-No te preocupes Ryo-chan yo te esperare siempre puedes irte tranquilo después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos estoy segura que siempre te esperare ¿Cuándo te vas?-.

-Mañana -.

-Ya veo por eso me pediste verme hoy aunque odias este día en especial yo deseaba verte

Para darte esto-entregándole un pequeño bulto que se movía causando inquietud en Ryoma pero desapareció al ver una bola de pelo que maullaba sonrió-se llama Karupin me lo regalo la señora de la florería me dijo que seria un buen regalo-.

-Gracias. Tú siempre me sorprendes y me das felicidad aunque odie este día-.

-Feliz cumpleaños numero 13 Ryo-chan-sonriendo con un leve sonrojo.

-Para mi eres única Ryoko-.

-Y tú para mí-sonrojándose mas-me gustas mucho-dándole un tierno beso.

-_**Fin**_ _**Flash back**_-

-Desde niños siempre supiste que yo era tuyo y tu mi pertenecías…idiota-sonriendo melancólicamente-nos pertenecíamos mas que cualquier cosa siempre he estado junto a ti como un idiota enamoradizo. Mírame ahora diciendo estas cursilerías si me vieras te reirías-.


	2. Capitulo 1 Muerte voluntaria

¡Hola! Aquí TzukyNyaNyan con un nuevo capitulo de este fabuloso anime adaptado a mis alocadas ideas XD. Bueno con lo de fic…mi historia comienza con Ryoma ya teniendo a su persona especial desde pequeños, pero siempre aparece algo que se interpone y en este capitulo lo descubrirán hahaha.

Dirán y que pinta esta chica Ryoko si se supone es un Ryosaku pues ella tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia, si aun muerta jojojo además de que la actitud de Ryoma cambiara por el deceso de esta…será mas huraño y arrogante…será un tempano de hielo…ni siquiera se como Sakuno lo descongelara XD…bueno sin mas los dejo con el cap esero les agrade mi alocada idea que surgió en un programa de chistes…ironico ¬¬ nos leemos abajito J

Disclaimer: Prince of tenis no me pertenece sino al genial de Takeshi Konomi, así que no me demanden a duras penas podrán llevarse la pc. D:

"Muerte voluntaria"

-Desde niños siempre supiste que yo era tuyo y tu mi pertenecías…idiota-sonriendo melancólicamente-nos pertenecíamos mas que cualquier cosa, siempre he estado junto a ti como un idiota enamoradizo. Mírame ahora diciendo estas cursilerías si me vieras te reirías-.

- **_Flash back_**-

-Bienvenido Ryo-chan-una adolecente de 15 años se acercaba para ser estrechada por un cálido abrazo.

-Tanto tiempo- revolviendo el cabello de la chica que miraba con una arrogante sonrisa cambiando su mirada al ver que algo no andaba bien con ella-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¿Eh? De que hablas-escondiendo un nudo que la atosigaba pero pronto comenzaron a salir las inevitables lagrimas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo anda mal?-comenzando a preocuparse.

-…Te contare en el camino-tomando la mano del chico saliendo del aeropuerto.

-**_Fin_** **_Flash back_**-

-Siempre me he arrepentido de haber dudado de lo mas preciado que tengo…tu mi pequeña ángel -.

- **_Flash back_**-

Los rumores en Seishun Gakuen aumentaban el noviazgo de uno de los chicos mas codiciados y la dulce chica habían terminado acrecentando el interés de chicas por ser la nueva novia de Echizen que ignoraba a todas y miraba con resentimiento a la única persona que le expreso sus sentimientos, ella parecía estar en otro mundo ni siquiera los ánimos de su amiga Yumiko la hacían reaccionar.

Días pasaron y parecía volver a recobrar su alegría había entendido que si Ryoma no le tenia la confianza no lloraría mas al ver su cara, ese día en especial escucho que habían retado a Ryoma a un partido después de clases no tenia la intención de ir, había quedado ir con Yumiko y otras chicas al centro comercial.

-Estoy tan cansada Yumi-chan no me dejo hasta elegir algo-mirando fastidiada la pequeña bolsa que cargaba-y para que no creo usarla es muy llamativa ni siquiera se porque la elegí-dando vuelta en la esquina chocando con una persona.

-Disculpe no me fije-.

-No te preocupes, después de todo soy yo quien no me fije al ver tan bella figura-causando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

-…Eh…me voy yendo gracias por no dejarme caer-.

-Espera-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Permíteme invitarte algo de tomar vengo de un partido y estoy buscando un lugar donde comer me podrías guiar no soy de por aquí. Me vendría bien una compañía-.

-Esta bien, pero solo por un rato tengo que volver a casa antes que anochezca-.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Así que viene de América-tomando una gran cucharada de helado.

-Vine por unos asuntos, pero pronto me iré cuando por fin los termine-ondeando levemente el vaso, mirando con sumo interés a la chica-Pero creo acabo de encontrar algo interesante-.

-Ya veo, te enamoraste de Tokio es un lugar hermoso aunque siempre este lleno de trafico -.

-No me he interesado en ti-tomando la mano libre de Ryoko.

-Smith-san espere que hace-queriendo soltarse del agarre. Pronto se vio acorralada por unos fuertes brazos que aprisionaban sus manos y unos labios que se unirían a los suyos que nunca llegaron. Un golpe abismal se escucho y un cuerpo callo al suelo adolorido.

El puño de un sereno pero molesto chico que miraba con desprecio y superioridad al herido, acomodo su bolsa de raquetas, tomo la mano de la chica llevándosela de aquel café.

-Ryoma-mirando confundida al chico, pronto sonrió al imaginarse un príncipe salvando a su doncella.

Cansados y agitados se sentaron sobre el frio concreto se habían desviado un poco del camino poco les importaba querían descansar.

-…-.

-…-.

Sin nada que decir…pero de algo debían hablar.

-Perdóname-con la mirada gacha ocultando su ambarina mirada.

-¿Eh?-.

-Siento no haber creído lo de tu amigo-.

-Oh…-tomando un ultimo suspiro y relajarse-Ya no importa-.

-Si importa…perdón-tomando la mano de la chica y escondiendo un leve sonrojo con su confiable gorra. Momentos después recuperando su color la miro suplicante como lo hacia únicamente con ella temiendo por el rechazo de la chica, esta lo miraba neutra queriendo tomar la situación, sonriéndole arrogantemente tenia a ese chico.

-Parece que soy la única que puede verte de esta manera- riendo amablemente acariciando las mejillas del chico este le siguió su juego que pronto se convirtió en un beso dulce y lleno de afecto.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Ryoma-cortando el beso pero sin separar su frente.

-Esta bien Ryo-chan-sonriéndole ampliamente pronto giro su vista al lugar donde estaban pronto su semblante se tenso y horrorizada miro a Ryoma-un cementerio-desmayándose al instante.

-Eres única-riendo por lo bajo al recordar que aquella chica le aterrorizaban los cementerios-ahora si tengo un pretexto mas para ganarle a ese idiota de Smith o como sea-cargando cual príncipe a su amada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Sabes Ryo-chan yo quiero…-dudosa de si decir las cosas o callar.

-Dilo-.

-Quiero aprender a tocar piano-.

-…-.

-Pero he escuchado que las clases son costosas y no quiero causarle mas gastos a Oka-chan-apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos-así que tendré un trabajo de medio tiempo y después iré a clases privadas de piano así que…-mirando cautelosamente a Ryoma-no tendremos mucho tiempo para vernos-.

-Mada mada dane-sonriendo arrogantemente alborotando los cabellos de la chica causando enojo en esta.

-No te burles de mi-haciendo pucheros que acrecentaron la risa de Echizen.

-Cuando aprendas tu primera melodía la tocaras para mí entendido-.

-…Si…-.

-Vamos o Karupin rasgara la sala si no le llevamos el pescado-tomando la mano de la chica para cruzar la calle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pronto seria el cumpleaños número 16 de Ryoko. Ryoma se había ausentado por unas semanas de Japón y viajado a América por partidos de clasificación pronto volvería y le daría una sorpresa que cambiaria su vida pero primero debía ganar los Grand Slam.

-No puedo permitir que Ryo-chan le suceda eso-despertaba asustada sus latidos eran rápidos y todos su cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor. Hacia poco había entrado de ayuda un templo cercano le agradaba estar en esos lugares aunque el templo tenia una zona donde estaba un cementerio lo evitaba a toda costa, pero pocos días después de haber ido de ayuda comenzó a tener sueños extraños-debo hacer algo-.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Faltaban solo dos días para su cumpleaños, se encontraba ayudando a colocar lámparas pronto una feria estaría en el templo y lleno de gente con fuegos artificiales.

-Ryoko-san puedes ir y poner esta lámpara en el pequeño altar del fondo-decía una chica de mayor edad mientras ponía otra en el árbol.

-Claro Nanari-san vuelvo enseguida-tomando un listón y la lámpara.

-_Ya todo depende de ti…_-pensaba mientras veía el camino que había seguido Ryoko.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la chica, su madre preparaba felizmente la cena, pues Ryoma llegaría dentro de poco y el comía feliz todo lo que pusieran en la mesa, claro mientras fuera japonés. Siendo interrumpida por el teléfono fue corriendo hacia el a atender.

-Hola Ryoma-san…oh Ryoko…no aun no ha vuelto debe estar ayudando en el templo, pronto será un festiva hay…¿Ryoma-san?, Este chico me dejo hablando sola-mirando feliz la bocina para luego dejarla en su lugar-porque no le llamo a ella-corriendo feliz a la cocina…se estaba quemando la comida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el interior de un templo se sentía una densa atmosfera quien estuviera cerca diría que los espíritus guardias estaban molestos.

-Entonces es la única manera de salvar la vida de Ryo-chan-.

-_Tu decides pequeña mortal pagar el precio y servirme o ver a esa alma en desgracia para la eternidad_-sonriendo maliciosamente.

-…-.

-_Mortal tienes agallas para llamarme y dejarme esperando. Que es lo que tanto dudas-._

-…Bien lo hare-apenas audible sus palabras.

- _Valla tal parece que la valentía afloro en ti_-mirando con un destello de malicia y misterio en sus ojos-_Bien lo dicen ustedes los mortales el estúpido sentimiento del amor los hace estúpidos_-.

-Pero debes prometer no hacerle daño a Ryo-chan ni mucho menos acercarte y dañar su alma-.

-_Estas tratando con un guardián niña estúpida_-.

-En estos días no te puedes fiar de nadie-no dejándose doblegar por el guardián-cuanto tiempo me queda o te serviré desde ahora-.

_-No. Tienes un día debes estar agradecida estoy siendo demasiado accesible, además me gusta tu carácter serás una buena esclava, humana-. _

-Te encontré- una tranquila e indiferente voz apareció junto a su dueño a la entrada del pequeño templo soñaba con volver a ver la adorable figura de sacerdotisa que estaba frente a el, pero esta vez había algo en sus ojos no sabia exactamente una mescla de tristeza, dolor, desesperación y sorpresa. Mescla que en su vida había visto en la mirada de su preciada persona.

-H-hola Ryo-chan-sonriendo amargamente cambiando prontamente su reacción-bienvenido-.

-¿Qué tienes?-con falso enojo-.

-Oh…es que tengo miedo estamos cerca del cementerio-corriendo a los brazos de su amado.

-Nunca cambias que bueno. Vamos-tomando la mano de la chica fuera del templo.

-…Si-mirando por ultima vez el altar con una mirada triste, pero determinada.

-Estas muy callada-mirándola de reojo para ver su reacción sabia que ocultaba algo.

-¿Eh? Lo siento- debía pensar en algo para que Ryoma no sospechara mas.

-No pareces feliz de verme-frunciendo levemente el seño.

-No es que…ahora que voy a tener un año mas ya no podre ser una niña y eso me mortifica un poco me estoy haciendo adulta-tomando su mejilla con una mano mientras que con la otra recargaba su brazo.

-Por mucho que crezcas siempre serás una niña-pellizcando sus mejillas.

-M-me duele-sobándose las adoloridas mejillas.

-Vez eres una niña tu expresión me lo dice-juntando su frente a la de la chica.

-¿Cenaras en casa?-.

-¿Tu que crees?-.

-Ryo-chan tu eres la persona que mas quiero no lo olvides-dándole un inesperado beso a Ryoma que correspondió gustoso le gustaba cuando era Ryoko quien lo besaba y no el.

-Eso porque-.

-Debe haber una razón para querer hacerlo-viviéndolo a besar.

-No-acoplándose a los labios de su dulce chica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El insistente sonido de un móvil al que instantes después fue lanzado ya un poco mas despierto se levanto y reviso el mensaje que había recibido.

_"Ryo-chan. Te veo en mi casa a las 7:00 por favor se puntual te tengo una sorpresa te quiero ;D."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Siete en punto y el chico tocaba la puerta de la casa siendo recibido por una hermosa chica que vestía un hermoso vestido zafiro que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas en la parte de arriba el escote recto que mostraba sus hombros. Ajustado aunque más ligero desde su torso para luego dejar caer varias capas de tela en forma irregular. La hacia ver mas alta gracias a los zapatillas que traía, pero no mas que Ryoma.

El chico quedo anonadado al ver tan infantil y seductora imagen. Su cabello descendía por delante y por detrás donde las puntas se enrollaban levemente. Todo aquello adornado su hermosa mirada verdacea.

-Bienvenido Ryo-chan-.

-H-hola-.

-Pasa o te quedaras a admirar la puerta-haciéndose la desentendida al propósito.

-…Si…-.

-Quieres algo de tomar-.

-Ponta-.

-Por que pregunte-dirigiéndose a la cocina dejando un chico alucinante que pronto salió de su ensoñación-Toma-.

-Por que estas vestida así-.

-Te quiero mostrar algo, ven-entrando al salón de la casa Ryoko quito una blanca tela de el objeto dejando ver un piano de cola que tenia un cuidado perfecto-Este es el piano de mi abuela nunca la conocí pues murió cuando Oka-chan era niña, Oji-chan nunca lo vendió este era su tesoro mas preciado poco antes de morir me lo dejo pidiéndome algún día tocar hermosas melodías pero prometí que mi primera melodía seria para ti así que hoy te la mostrare-sentándose en el banco comenzando a tocar el instrumento-quiero que escuches la melodía y sientas las emociones que tengo hacia ti-.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-bien que te pareció-.

-Hermosa, nostalgica y triste. Es raro que toques cosas tan melancólicas-.

-Mírame a los ojos quiero que sepas que yo…te…amo-sonrojándose al máximo.

-Pareces un tomate-.

-No te burles y déjame continuar-sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas se iban, centraba toda su fuerza en su voz-si algún día tu decides que ya no soy tu ser mas amado yo te daré tu libertad sin oponerme-.

-De que demonios hablas yo no…-siendo silenciado por el dedo de la chica.

-Espera. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre te amare aun cuando tu corazón cambie tus sentimientos hacia… mi-lo miro con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes en los que le expresaba y no dudaba que esos sentimientos eran solo para el, con la mas hermosa sonrisa que pronto se borro al fusionarse con su labios hundiéndose en un profundo y amado beso.

Ryoma pronto empezó a controlar la situación, pero poco apoco sintió como el cuerpo de Ryoko se relajaba demasiado, sintió como los labios de ella dejaron de moverse se separo al verla comenzó a zarandearla tomo su pulso al ver que no latía su corazón y su piel comenzaba a perder el color.

-Ryoko…Ryoko…despierta…R-Ryoko…¡RYOKO!- minutos después vio una hoja de papel encima de el piano con el nombre de Ryoma la desdoblo y comenzó a leer, cuando termino de leer la despedazo llorando desconsolado, dejando caer de su chaqueta una fina bolsita terciopelada azul donde había un pequeño anillo de platino con una lagrima de zafiro con las iniciales E. R.

_Para Echizen Ryoma _

_Siempre quise llamarte así pero nunca de este modo…_

_Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa pero siempre te cuidare donde quiera que este en verdad lo siento nunca olvides que TE AMO sobre todo._

_Perdón por no explicarte el que ya no este…discúlpame en verdad espero que entiendas el porque de mi ausencia espero puedas encontrar alguien que pueda curar el dolor que yo cause en verdad lo siento._

_Perdona por no seguir este camino junto a ti, siento que en los planes que teníamos juntos haya sido yo quien te a fallado, discúlpame por causarte este gran dolor…pero hay cosas que hay que hacer por amor…en verdad me siento extraña hablándote así jajaja de algo de lo que ya no seremos capaces de vivir al menos yo contigo…_

_Ryo-chan espero que algún día puedas perdonar el que yo me halla marchado primero… pero estoy segura que habrá un corazón puro que nos…salvara._

_Siempre te recordare con tu linda y arrogante forma de ser…mi pequeño y lindo Ryo-chan :DD. _

_Recuerda que siempre te amare… con toda mi alma._

_Atentamente. Echizen Ryoko…lo siento Tsukino Ryoko. _

-**_Fin_** **_Flash back_**-

-Tonta sabías que quería que estuviéramos juntos para toda la vida pero tu ya no estas-quedando dormido al ver a la chica que adornaba con su sonrisa el lúgubre lugar.

agradecimiento a .gomez y AnikaSukino 5d no las defraudate chicas nos vemos en el proximo cap.

cualquier duda dejenme un review o lo que sea me gustaria saber que tanto gusta mi historia


	3. Capitulo 2 Un comienzo solitario

**_Lo siento, los siento, me demore demasiado pero aqui esta el cap, es que mi cabeza estaba a boom y no lo podia terminar _**

**_Una vez terminadas las disculpas. Hola aqui denuevo yo con un nuevo cap de mi historia de la que no se como es que le puse este nombre del que ni me acuerdo, hahaha para los que temian que la continuacion de esta hostoria no apareciera aqui esta, :D._**

**_ahora pasemos con los reviews, oh santos reviews: _**

**_AnikaSukino 5d: sip es trizte aun no se como es que de mi cabeza pudo salir esto hahaha pero yo siempre soy de las que mal empieza, bien termina hohohoho y supongamos que por ahora el que Ryoma estuviera en peligro es una ¿? gracias por comentar y aqui pronto o bueno espero pronto traer un nuevo cap. gracias y nos vemos gracias por elegirme como historia favorita._**

**_ .gomez: hola perdon por la tardanza...no me digas que por cazi te saco unas lagrimas lo siento hoho pero esto seguira asi por un timepecito estoy pensando hacer relucir la trizteza cargada en Ryoma en este caso ryoma: sera todo los que detesto y me hace sentir bulnerable que son uff pero tambien sera el dolor de este linado arrogante hahaha, y Sakuno es lo que quiero ser y mi mascara...pero cada uno pondra de su parte para al final ser felices. espero volver a verte por aqui y estoy muy feliz de que les interese mi historia...muchas gracias por tu review y tu folow y tu historia favorita haces que me sienta feliz y con ganas de escribir mas y lograr una historia genial. bye bye cuidate. _**

**_tambien les responderé a los que amablemente me dejaron un review en alma por alma. _**

**_alice bezarius echizen: hola, no sabes lo feliz que me haces el saber que mi historia te encanto y en mayuscula hehehehe y espero que si ves este review algun dia sepas que ya actualice, tambien me da gusto que te agrade la forma de ser de mi personahçje ryoko creo que le tengo apego poque ya la he utilizado en otro fics ah! y aqui encontraras la entrada de "la bella sakuno" me causo un poco de gracia y dificultad hacer la forma de vida de sakuno pero alfin y alcabo aqui esta disfrutala y espero puedas ver el cap...gracias por tu review y espero encontrarte aqui. bye bye.  
_**

**_listo! Ah! si se me olvidaba. tambien gracias a todos lo que ponen en history favorite y folows en verdad se los agradesco. :DDD_**

**_Disclaimer: Prince of tennis no me pertenece ni me pertenecera T.T_**

_La libertad que me has otorgado…es vacía sin tu presencia._

**_Cambiar mi cristalina esencia por las oscuras tinieblas, por ti quien me ha hecho feliz_**_._

_Momentos inolvidables que solo vuelven atormentarme y mofándose de mi destino._

**_Dejando una profunda herida que no podre ser capas de sanar._**

_El olvidarse de sentimientos innecesarios es tan placentero y relajante._

**_Si olvidas, también me olvidaras, debes saber que nadie puede vivir sin expresar sus sentimientos. No olvides que después de todo eres un simple humano que se deja llevar por sus emociones._**

_Tu quien alguna vez me saco de la profunda tristeza, me vuelves arrojar sin piedad y misericordia a un abismo aun mas profundo que el de antes._

**_Con la pisca de pureza que aun tiene mi envenenada alma…no puedo darte el alivio que necesita tu atormentado corazón. El tenerte lastima hace que mi sacrificio sea en vano._**

_Es mejor dejarse de fantasías, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a pasar las barreras que tu alguna vez pasaste, no necesito de ningún tipo de simpatía menos de sentimentalismos y cursilerías. Pues tú eres quien inicio todo._

**_Así como yo lo fui, definitivamente tú eres un humano idiota…_**

**_…Pero no te preocupes, alguien llegara y sanara lo que yo lastime…_**

**_Si ese momento llega…yo…_**

**_…ella podrá…con lo que vendrá…si es autentico su amor…y tu…_**

_Decir sandeces no es una virtud._

**_…Mada mada dane Echizen…_**

_…1…2…3 años…_

_Mí querido Ryoma-san:_

_¿Que tal te ha ido?…lo siento por mas que eh pensado no encuentro las palabras que acostumbraba… ella. ¿Como has estado?, ¿Has comido bien?, ¿Cómo van las practicas de tenis? …_

_Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos encontramos, como sabrás desde ese día cada año la vamos a ver… y esa fecha esta próxima. Es por ese el motivo de mi carta, Ryoma-san sabes, creo le gustaría que la fueras a ver, también me gustaría que conocieras a Susune-chan esta próximo a tener dos años y es una lindura^.^…si ella estuviera aun con nosotros seria su adoración; su pequeño hermano._

_Se que desde lo sucedido no te volviste a presentar en la casa, ni en su…tumba…pero seria bueno que la fueras a visitar después de todo tu escogiste el lugar de su descanso._

_Espero volver a verte mi querido Ryoma-san estaré ansiosa de saber que no te has olvidado de nosotras._

_Atentamente: Tsukino Sonomi._

Leía atentamente la prima del dueño de la carta después de que le gritara furioso que tirara el sobre. Poco sabia Mino Nanako del pasado de su primo, había llegado a Tokio unos meses después del fallecimiento de Ryoko, así que no entendía su comportamiento tan huraño y frio. Cada año que llegaba una de esas cartas Ryoma las ignoraba y tiraba.

Cierta noche que el chico se había quedado en la sala dormido pudo divisar que traía entre sus manos un pequeño conejo de felpa con un colgante de una R mientras sollozaba entre sueños palabras intangibles y el nombre de una chica. Pensando que tal vez tuviera una chica a distancia, pero si era eso ¿Por qué no la leería? Carcomiendo la duda abriendo la carta que había llegado. Comprendiendo por que en esas fechas su carácter era mas frio e irritable que nunca, evitándolo a toda costa.

Año con año ella le respondía las cartas de su primo, excusándose del no haber ido y mandaba una flores junto con la carta. Sabia que en algún momento le diría a Ryoma que ella contestaba las cartas pues el chico algún día tendría que asumir lo sucedido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El tiempo hace estragos y Echizen Ryoma con el pasar de los años había cambiado considerablemente desde lo sucedido. A pesar de ser uno de los chicos mas apuestos e inteligentes de Tokio, a el parecía no importarle, muchas chicas pretendían acercársele siendo sus amigas pero este las ignoraba gritándoles que no necesitaba de ninguna mujer con sentimientos estúpidos. Los que sabían de su pasado preferían evitarse problemas.

En el camino había encontrado cierto apoyo en los que antes había considerado rivales, solo dos de ellos lo seguían pues los demás pensaban que era un arrogante que solo pensaba en su grandeza.

Muchas universidades lo habían buscado para que asistiera con ellos, incluso cazatalentos al ver su juego de tenis quedaron asombrados hostigándolo ganándose unos cuantos golpes de parte del chico. Faltando unos cuantos meses para su cumpleaños 19, en su mirada parecía ya haber existido una vida completa, aunque era profunda y penetrante lucia vacía sin ningún resplandor, como si su existencia fuese monótona y dolorosa para el. La única chica que había conseguido acercársele era la que alguna vez fue un dolor de cabeza entre su relación con Ryoko; Aki Yumiko aunque muchas veces peleaban porque la chica siempre disfrutaba fastidiarlo , llevaban una amistad un tanto extraña pues ella fue quien lo ayudo a sobrellevar las cosas.

Cada mañana se irritaba cuando su padre se asomaba por la puerta de su dormitorio molestando con cuanta palabra lujuriosa pasaba por su cabeza, aun le guardaba un poco de rencor por lo sucedido años atrás pero como una vez oyó decir "_la vida sigue_" así que eran pocas las veces en las que se podían llevar bien.

Momentos después de gritarle a su prima sobre la correspondencia, el fastidioso ruido del móvil lo molestaba mas al saber quien era el que llamaba, perezosamente saco una mano de la sabana tomo el aparato contestando un bufido.

-¿Que demonios quieres a estas horas Momoshiro?-.

-_Oye Echizen que humor te cargas además son mas de las ocho y las clases comienzan dentro de una hora. El holgazanear no te llevara a nada así que apresúrate los chicos y yo te esperaremos para entrar juntos_-.

-¿Hoy tenia clases yo?-incorporándose de la cama tallándose los ojos.

_-… ¿Eh? Echizen hoy es el primer día de clases y como presidente estudiantil debes dar tu discurso de bienvenida a los de primero_-se oía molesto Momoshiro.

-Esta bien. Dile a Oishi-san que retrase un poco la ceremonia de apertura voy para haya-.

-_Echizen…a veces pienso ¿el por que eres presidente estudiantil?…aprovechas muy bien los beneficios te crees dios en la escuela. Bueno yo le diré a Oishi-san apresúrate_-colgando. Ryoma arrojo el móvil volviéndose a acostar sintiendo como un pequeño bulto se movía entre su sabanas dejando ver a un esponjoso gato Himalaya que maullaba molesto al ser despertado, se acurruco en el brazo de su amo dándole los buenos días.

-Karupin buenos días-levantándose dejando al gato durmiendo nuevamente, lo único que había conservado de...ella.

El camino de su casa a la universidad no era muy largo, pero ese día tenia menos ganas de llegar a la escuela a pesar de tener un elegante auto; cortesía de su padre prefería caminar y vagar en su mente como lo hacia en ese momento, pronto sintió con una mano lo golpeaba en señal de saludo.

-Parece que hoy su excelencia nos colmara con su presencia-decía desafiante la voz femenina.

-Deja de jugar Aki-sin detenerse el chico saludaba agitando su mano.

-Ey Echizen llegas tarde, se supone que como presidente del consejo tu debes dar el ejemplo y ser puntual-molesta lo seguía por detrás cruzada de brazos.

-Bah cállate, todos se adelantan no es mi culpa-.

-Oh si lo olvidaba el rey nunca se retrasa todos se adelantan, al demonio con eso-.

-Basta ustedes dos, como miembros del comité estudiantil deben ser mas respetuosos así compórtense como tal-dándoles una reprimenda el coordinador de eventos Oishi -Echizen-san el auditorio esta lleno todos lo esperan.

-Mhp…-molesto se coloco un brazalete en el brazo con el escrito presidente y Yumiko con el de vicepresidente-Bien vallamos-.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los días pasaban normalmente los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso elegían sus clases extracurriculares así como tramites por finalizar. Para los miembros del consejo estudiantil eran días muy ocupados, tenían que dar información a los de nuevo ingreso así como darles un tour para escoger la profesión que les agradara.

-Nya O´chibi es muy malo me dejo los tour a mi, no se da cuenta que la universidad es muy grande-rezongaba un chico pelirrojo, ojos azules y de aspecto divertido; aunque en este momento se encontraba frustrado no le daban ánimos de recorrer la universidad de abajo para arriba por quien sabe cuantas horas-Oishi cambiemos actividades nya- abrazándolo efusivamente.

-Pero Eiji, Echizen-san dijo que cada uno haría lo asignado, yo tengo que recibir a los alumnos extranjeros así que mejor ocúpate de lo que se te encargo-decía Oishi tratando de que no armara un arrebato. Syuichirou Oishi, mejor amigo de Eiji desde la escuela media. Su apariencia honesta y sentido de la justicia muchas veces le daban un aire de mamá de los pollitos, preocupándose muchas veces por sus compañeros y amigos-bien nos vemos luego-.

Personas entraban y salían del establecimiento, otras esperaban a algún amigo o simplemente se detenían a admirar la edificación del recinto. Un oscuro y elegante auto Mustang se acerco a la entrada principal donde se bajo un hombre de mediana edad, corría rápidamente a abrirle la puerta trasera del auto a una hermosa chica que muchas miradas robaba con cada movimiento que hacia; de estatura alta pero no mas que un chico, de proporciones prominentes, sin nada que envidiarle a nadie, obteniendo siempre a los chicos que deseaba y a otros lacayos mas; con cara de princesa, radiante sonrisa, grandes ojos castaños y con un brillo que demostraba su gran vanidad; acompañados con un lunar debajo del ojo derecho. Todo esplendoroso dejando por ultimo su abundante cabellera castaña que descendía por sus hombros hasta una poco mas debajo de estos.

Mostrando una mueca de desaprobación hacia el hombre, salió del auto tomando una bolsa que hacia juego con el conjunto esmeralda un poco llamativo que había escogido para su bienvenida en la universidad. Caminando con suma elegancia y sensualidad se adentro al recinto donde la esperaba uno de los asignados a recibir a alumnos extranjeros , hijos de grandes empresarios o incluso alumnos superdotados.

-Señorita Osakada-san, m-me po-podría acompañar al edificio para terminar sus tramites y darle a conocer la escuela-le decía un sonrojado chico al tener el honor de acompañar a tan esplendida figura.

-Claro, pero quiero como acompañante a Echizen Ryoma-sama-.

-Lo siento… pero el presidente esta ocupado ahora en otros asuntos con el rector y los miembros del consejo-.

-Bien entonces que esperas vamos o me quejare con el rector de tu falta – decía la chica tratando al joven como un sirviente.

La escena de la joven entrando al recinto, había causado que muchas chicas que se acercaban la miraban celosas de su belleza, todas a excepción dos personas que apenas aparecían.

-Bien pequeña esta es la universidad, siento que no pueda acompañarte pero ya vez como son en el trabajo-sonreía alegre la mujer que acompañaba a una joven y hermosa chica que apenas cumplía la mayoría de edad.

-No te preocupes Oba-chan, aun así agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta aquí-mirando la entrada se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa tal vez mas sensaciones. Tenia la maravillosa oportunidad de explorar el mundo moderno antes de tomar sus deberes y lo aprovecharía al máximo. Aquella imagen era observada por la mujer que la tranquilizo.

-Todo estará bien solo ve hay y demuéstrales lo que tienes pequeña-levantando ambos brazos mostrándole su apoyo como si fuera su madre.

-Seguro. No malgastare el privilegio que se me dio antes de…asumir mis responsabilidades. Quiero conocer más, todo lo que pueda-mostrando una esplendida sonrisa a la mujer.

-Pues bien entonces adelante que te esperan-haciéndole señas para que avanzara-cualquier cosa me llamas por la tarde vendré a recogerte e iremos a la guardería-entregándole un móvil.

-Pero esto es demasiado me has permitido quedarme en tu casa e incluso formar parte de tu familia, no quiero ser una molestia-bajando ligeramente la cabeza acto que la mujer hizo que la volviera a mirar.

-Es porque somos familia a final de cuantas, eres la hija de mi preciada amiga y prima Nadeshiko. No te preocupes que para mi es mejor que estar sola además el pequeño te ha tomado cariño-cambiando a una mirada enternecedora-bueno es hora de que vallas-.

-Si nos vemos por la tarde Oba-chan-.

-Claro, Sakuno-chan-viendo como la chica se adentraba en la universidad tomo su camino al trabajo.

-Bienvenida. Eres Ryuzaki Sakuno ¿verdad?-le decía una chica de su misma estatura, cabello castaño oscuro con corte desigual, ojos chocolates. Vestía un corto vestido que le llegaba mas arriba de de las rodillas -un placer yo seré tu guía, mi nombre es Aki Yumiko, cualquier duda me dices-.

-Si, es un placer conocerla Aki-san-reverenciando de forma sutil la joven Ryuzaki Sakuno, de 18 años de edad, una joven chica que por donde quiera que la vieran apenas era una adolecente, confundida fácilmente por sus infantiles facciones, de mediana estatura pero perfecta para cualquier chico, de largas hebras caoba que llegaban mas abajo de su cintura eran peinados por el viento y firmemente sujetados en una media trenza; algunos traviesos mechones bailaban en su cara siendo una imagen tentadora, su piel era tersa, suave y nívea sumamente cuidada pareciendo al de un bebé, pero lo que mas cautivaba o dejaría sin aire incluso al mas valeroso, era su mirada aquellos orbes carmín eran una arma de doble filo, por un lado podían ser dulces y expresivos; por otro seductores y apasionados.

Pero ella prefería usar la primera opción, todo en aquella chica era un deleite aquellos que llegaran a obtener su corazón vivirían en el paraíso junto a ella y no solo eso incluso mas.

A pesar de que su atuendo no era muy llamativo, comparado con la novedad entre las chicas la hacían ver tentadora, un pantalón tierra marcando sus torneadas y delicadas; piernas y muslos. Su blusa rosa pastel marcaba sus suculentas y peligrosas curvas, escondiendo sus delineados brazos, siendo cubierta por un abrigo de mismo color que el pantalón. Su calzado unos botines café oscuro, ocultado de miradas perversas, la imagen que daba era normal.

Después de haber leído una descripción como esta cualquiera diría que es una chica de clase promedia o algo así, pero no. Sakuno era descendiente de un linaje de mas de 800 años, muchos de sus ancestros combatieron junto a grandes Omnyouji, sirviendo a grandes personajes del imperio japonés, por su gran habilidad y certeza en la adivinación así como la creación de barreras para proteger sus territorios, entre otras artes de magia. Comparados con el linaje de los Anakura que llevaban un período aun mas antiguo, desde siempre se mantenían al margen de aquella familia, pues se rumoraba que unos de sus cabecillas usaba sus poderes para su propio beneficio.

Aunque los Anakura eran conocidos por todo Japón, los Ryuzaki preferían mantenerse en secreto los únicos que sabían de ellos eran los que pedían sus servicios, razón por la que nunca fueron nombrados en documentos de relevancia. Y para evitar sospechas se relacionaban con negocios como: casas de descanso para los samurái, restaurantes o casas de apuestas.

Luego de tantas generaciones teniendo a hombres como sucesores del clan, por primera vez Sakuno tomaría el lugar de sucesora del clan Ryuzaki a pesar de que los tiempos han cambiando desde eras antiguas, para Sakuno era un gusto ser la primera mujer en ser la heredera del linaje de su familia, desde niña había soñado con enseñar a todos los que quisieran aprender todo lo relacionado con la magia, aunque con el tiempo los chicos dejaban de asistir y ella quería demostrar que podían avanzar sin olvidar las tradiciones.

Pero antes de tomar sus responsabilidades su padre le dio la oportunidad de salir y conocer el exterior estudiando en el extranjero su bachillerato. Ella quería aprender lo mas que pudiera y luego aplicar eso para atraer mas a la gente ya fuese de Japón o extranjera, al igual que quería estudiar y conocer lo que muchos llaman "aliados" o "amigos" en su hogar había encontrado algunos haciéndose fuerte sus lazos de amistad, pero ella parecía buscar algo mas inconscientemente.

-Se lo agradecería de corazón-caminando por el camino que le señalaba la joven que la miraba con algo de nostalgia.

-Tu…-dijo Aki mirando minuciosamente haciendo que en Sakuno la miraba confundida-no nada discúlpame, vamos-esfumando esa ideas de su mente…pero su corazón le decía otra cosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No sabia como es que había llegado hay se supone que tenia un guía, en que momento se distrajo y llego a la zona mas alejada de las instalaciones, pero aunque era la mas alejada parecía un lugar tranquilo y hermoso. Con unos cuantos arboles y plantas para sentarse y descansar, el lugar era agradable. Olvidando que se había perdido, se sentó bajo el árbol meditando sobre su futuro en su nueva vida, las personas y aventuras que la esperarían aunque sabía que seria bueno tener algo que recordar después de tomar su lugar como cabecilla de la casa Ryuzaki, ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se percato que una presencia estaba a unos pasos de ella, aquel sujeto la miraba frio e indiferente.

-¿Que haces aquí?-escuchar esa voz la hizo tensar y levantar la mirada para ver quien la había asustado.

-Yo…lo siento es que me perdí, pero vi este maravilloso lugar y no me resistí a admirarlo-sonriendo amablemente.

-Largo de aquí-la chica templo ligeramente al ver la enojada mirada del chico optando por levantarse y retirarse del lugar pues parecía que ese sitio era el favorito de aquel chico, rogaba que no se perdiera aun mas.

Al verla hay sentada no dudo en echarla de su sitio, sabia que usar con una mocosa como ella, las que mas desapreciaba… aquellas con una expresión de pureza y tranquilidad.

Quizás había sido un poco rudo con la joven, pero a el que le importaba ella no significaba nada, solo una fémina mas con sentimientos pretenciosos y cursis. Mejor bajarla de su nube cuanto antes , al mirar como huía la chica pudo oler una fragancia que destilaba una escancia, eran flores… una combinación que lo perturbo, pero solo era una vil coincidencia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_En un palacio al más estilo oriental, yacía sentado en el trono el Shinigami de mas alto rango, aquel que presidía y era el mas poderoso de todo el inframundo. _

_Disfrutando de la vista que daba su pasillo, esperaba que pronto aparecieran sus dos posibles sucesores, apareciendo frente a su mano una copa con un liquido parecido al sake, dirigió su mirada purpura hacia la gran puerta corrediza donde empezaban a notarse dos siluetas._

_Levantándose enseguida camino tres pasos para darle la bienvenida a sus invitados._

_-Oh pero si son mis mejores hombres, mis dos grandes pilares. Los estaba esperando-caminando hacia ellos el shinigami de apariencia humana y joven; alto, de cabello negro-purpura algo largo, sus ojos eran del mismo color a su cabello, solo que uno de estos era carmín con un símbolo grabado, mismo que era el sello de todo el reino shinigami. Con carácter sereno pero siempre con ese toque maquiavélico al mostrar su sonrisa._

_-Perdón el retraso Shinigami-sama-decía uno de los shinigamis que ocultaba su rostro con su capucha y cabello-pero nuestro división tuvo algunos problemas con los nuevos._

_-No te preocupes por eso, mi preciado "Yuu No You-ou" de vez en cuando hay que dejar que jueguen y liberen tenciones-sonriendo se acerco mas a ellos-he llamado a mis mejores guardianes para hacer un pequeño, pero quizás difícil trabajo-._

_-Su exelencia, si me permite pero creo que conmigo bastara. Así será mas rápido-decía el otro shinigami que era mas alto que el otro._

_-Puede ser, pero si actuamos ahora será mas fácil atraerlos-aclaraba mientras levantaba su mano para hacer en el aire un circulo donde aparecieron la imagen de una pareja-estos se acaban de conocer aun no hay algo concreto pero creo que serian unas excelentes guadañas no lo crees "Yuu No You-ou"-mirando hacia el shinigami._

_-Parejas y padres son los mas simples, entre mas grande son sus sentimientos es mas fácil-mirando hacia la imagen-pero…ellos aun no son pareja no será fácil-._

_-Sip y hay es donde entraran ustedes primero esperaremos y participaremos en algunos sucesos donde ellos se acercaran y después puff los traemos-explicando su plan animosamente._

_-Pretende que nos convirtamos en Cupido-decía el otro._

_-No tanto asi, pero si así lo quieres llamar-sentándose de nuevo en su trono-vamos son ordenes, esos chicos serian buenos para el reino del inframundo-._

_-Como desee Shinigami-sama, su excelencia-adelantándose unos pasos mas para estar mas cerca del trono-pero será mejor que solo yo vaya, no creo necesitar refuerzos, aquí se quedara el sub-capitan de mi cuadrilla-._

_-Ok. Como quieras pero quiero sus blancas y puras almas en mi poder serán de mucha ayuda-._

_-Disculpe, Shinigami-sama-captando la atención de los hay presentes-si me permite yo también quiero ir al mundo humano, lo mejor será que hagamos mitad de trabajo tanto mi capitán, como yo-._

_-Claro que puedes, pero porque el interés de ir siempre te niegas incluso mandas a los novatos-._

_- __**…Esa chica…**__ -pensaba-no, solo no quiero desobedecer sus órdenes-._

_-Esta bien entonces vallan y consigan esas almas para mí-agitando su mano para que salieran- Ah "Ginryuu", "Yuu No You-ou". Tengan cuidado la misión no puede fracasar._

_Momentos después desaparecieron ambos shinigamis dejando solo a el dios máximo del inframundo._

_-Esas almas serán mías en especial la tuya…-._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Continuara…_

**_reviews, jitomates, algo es bien recibido :) _**

**_nos vemos _**

**_a y siento si hay algun errorcito *w* _**


	4. Capitulo 3:Un vacio que duele

Hola?...antes de que quieran matarme por no actualizar rapido pido disculpas pues el trabajo me tiene absorvida y la inspircion se habia hido de vacaciones al fin del mundo...ademas que mientras hacia el cap mi lap se apago y no se guardo el doc y lo tuve que volver a escribir...pero ya no tenia ese efecto que tenia el primero TwT.

Esta vez mi fuente de inspiracion a sido otra mas de las CLAMP que es Kobato sus ultimos caps me hicieron chillar y obtener la inspiracion que me faltaba a y se las recomiendo es un anime shojo ps si si es de CLAMP tiene que ser

bueno sin mas paso a los sagrados y hermosos reviews que alinetan a esta loca escritora XD.

AnikaSukino 5d:hola :D pues si las cosas estan muy mal para Ryo-chan, pero to te preocupes pronto vendra el sol para Ryo-chan y que mejor si es la sonrisa de la linda de Ryuzaki y lo ultimo ya veras pronto si la inspiracion no se aleja de mi :D gracias por el review y perdon por la tardanza...lo reconoscosoy la reina de la tardanza u.u

.gomez: hola no se porque ff no me aparece tu nombre completo u,u errores. bueno al fic...si te comprendo ahora que volvi a agarrar la historia la leia otra vez para no perder algo y la verdad me perdi...wow en mi propia historia jajajaja. Y bueno acerca de porque el shinigami quiere las almas de Ryo-chan y Saku-chan aun es un misterio y tu duda hizo que ese misterio se resolviera ya lo veras mas adelante...a lo de si Saku es la reencarnacion de Ryoko no lo creo ps ella ya habia nacido cuando estos dos andaban en pareja...y por ultimo Ryo-chan se confundio? bueno dugamos que la mayoria de tus dudas estan ligadas a la de por que demonios kieren las almas de saku y ryoma...bueno creo eso es todo..pfff aveces el misterio esta mas canijo que la ecuaciones de mi tarea jajaja bueno gracias por el review y perdon por la espera nos vemos pronto.

SaKuRiMo0n:hola! Okairi nasai XD que bien que te paresca interesante...espero no cambiar tu espectativa de el jajajaja a y no miueras ya subi el cap XD gracias por tu review noos vemos. pronto

Yiemvi Shiraiwa :Hola y Okairi nasai no problem el chiste es que has venido y darme un bonito y elentaror review que es elpan en ff jajaja, si de ocupada hablas yo estoy pfff con decir que desde ayer (osea jueves) me propuse terminar el cap y ya es viernes jajajaja...que bueno que te guste mi fic y lo hayas leido dos veces pues yo tambien lo hago cunado me vicio en uno nombre haste me lo aprendo de memoria jajajaXD si el misterio nos carcome jajajaa y saku bueno esta chica ahora solo es saku pronto cambiara jajaja...nop el tiempo nunca se detiene por eso espero mas adelante resorlver tus dudas solo deja pienso com seguir la historia en general esta completa pero solo falta hacerla a detalles y ese es mi dilema u.u

bueno pues muchas gracias por tu review y espero volver a verte por aqui y que mi historia te siga encantando jajaja bueno by bye

besos y abrazoz ygual para ti :)

Listop!

A cierto la declaracion para que no me demanden jajaja

of tennis no es mio...u.u no lo sera asi que guarden su portafolios XD.

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

_Tu presencia es ajena, extraña a mí como una cosa._

_Pienso, camino largamente, en mi vida antes de ti._

_Mi vida antes de nadie, mi áspera vida._

_El grito frente al mar, entre las piedras._

_Corriendo libre, loco, en el vaho del mar._

_La furia triste, el grito, la soledad del mar._

_Desbocado, violento, estirado hacia el cielo. _

**_(Pablo Neruda)_**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

La primavera comenzaba a relucirse a todo su esplendor, los cerezos comenzaban a florecer y esa sensación de tranquilidad y vivacidad comenzaban a tomar vida en Tokio y sus alrededores. Muchos admiraban la belleza de aquella dulce y bella estación, todas eran hermosas, si embargo esta tenia un toque de magia que hacia que cualquier se detuviera a admirar aunque fuera un segundo.

Pero no para todos esta estación simbolizaba vida y alegría, un joven en particular aborrecía en demasía ver a toda esa gente que quedaba hipnotizada al observar el florecer de los cerezos, sin embargo eso no era lo que mas odiaba, su mayor frustración era ver a esas parejas que miraban con ternura el movimiento de de los cerezos al caer mientras se decían cursilerías románticas…que idiotas…se repetía y molesto se refugiaba en su lugar preferido de la universidad único lugar donde podía olvidar su pasado y su tormentoso presente.

Hastiado se recostó en el único lugar donde los cerezos no podían llenar de basura con sus pétalos. Aquel lugar era su preferido, anteriormente era la azotea; pero últimamente estaba llena de mujeres buscando una cita con el o con algún almuerzo preparado por ellas mismas, así que decidió moverse un poco y estar en ese lugar que parecía tranquilo con poca vegetación y un par de arboles que por fortuna no daban ningún tipo de flor. Relajado el sueño no pudo evitar invadirlo, pronto siendo presa de el dejándose llevar por su deseo de descansar.

Sus sueños siempre empezaban tranquilos y normales pero terminaban siendo una tortura y muestra de eso era este que comenzaba a molestarlo.

_Comienzo del sueño Ryoma _

_Lo único que veía eran niños y familias riendo, pues como no si se encontraban en un parque de diversiones, no recordaba la ultima vez que había ido a uno, ya mucho pero eso no le importaba mucho odiaba los lugares con mucha gente, además muchos grupos de chicas asistían solo para conquistar chicos ja típico de las mujeres._

_No veía nada más que personas riendo y felices al entrar al parque ¡que tenia de divertido montarse en un montón de chatarra! Lo mejor es que esperara a que su sueño cambiara a otra escena. Aburrido comenzó a caminar sin rumbo mirando fastidiado a los mocosos que corrían en dirección a el, queriéndose hacer a un lado los niños lo atravesaron, confundido iba a reprender a los chicos pero estos pararon y rieron_

_-Hey mocosos fíjense por donde van-mirando enojado al grupo de niños que ni lo volteaban a ver, que mal educados a leguas se notaba no rebasaban los doce años, les mostraría un poco de educación-que no escuchan malditos mocosos-._

_-Hey Arai-kun hiciste trampa-decía una pequeña de cabello castaño corto. Ryoma molesto se acerco más a ellos para gritarles._

_-¡Claro que no! No es mi culpa que seas tan lenta-decía otro chico a modo de defensa._

_Acaso no lo podían ver, ni escuchar se acerco a uno de ellos y le agarro el hombro para encarar a uno pero al hacerlo atravesó su cuerpo, sorprendido miro su mano era la primera vez que eso sucedía, pronto un escalofrió le llego desde sus pies hasta su espalda, no quería voltear pero algo le decía que lo hiciera._

_-Esperen chicos, ya estamos todos-decía una voz que le quebró el alma, al mirar esa pequeña figura comenzó a temblar, quería quitar su mirada de ella pero no podía._

_-Valla hasta que te dignaste a venir, si no fuera por ella ni siquiera te hubiéramos esperado-decía molesta la chica de cabello castaño. _

_-Vamos Yumi-chan, no tiene la culpa tiene sus motivos para llegar tarde-decía la niña que venia en compañía de otro niño que se le hizo conocido-además es mejor si vamos todos juntos-._

_-Bien vamos entonces y divirtámonos-decía el chico que había sido nombrado Arai, acercándose a la chica que alado de el recién llegado-tu vienes conmigo, lindura-._

_-The hehehe lo siento Arai-kun, pero Ryo-chan estará solo si voy contigo así que hoy seré su acompañante, será para la próxima-sonriéndole amablemente-vamos Ryo-chan-._

_-Bien-abriéndose paso entre Arai y la chica llevándosela junto a el, pero al pasar junto al chico le dio una advertencia-será mejor que te alejes de ella, ella es solo mía-._

_ -Ni lo sueñes Echizen hasta ahora nada esta decidido y peleare por ella-._

_-Mada nada dane-._

_-Vamos Ryo-chan divirtámonos juntos hoy-extendiéndole la mano mientras le sonreía amablemente-y creemos recuerdos donde seamos felices-._

_-Si Ryoko-dándole la mano y entrando al parque._

_¿Como? Estaba arto de siempre lo mismo, siempre volvía y lo atormentaba acaso no tenia piedad de el, siempre estaba presente en su vida pero siempre tenia que ser en los momentos en los que mas se sintió feliz a su lado…¿Qué es lo que quería? Recordarla le causaba un dolor abismal incluso si lo golpearan era menos doloroso que verla nuevamente con esa maldita y hermosa sonrisa, esos cristalinos ojos…maldita sea como es que había comenzado a llorar, verla tan sana y llena de vida le hacían llegar siempre a la misma pregunta…¿Cómo es que ella se había marchado? Siendo la luz y pureza en su continua oscuridad._

_-Oye-levantando la mirada pudo ver unos hermosos preocupados ojos verde aceituna-¿estas bien?-. _

_-…-no sabia que responder, hace unos momentos los demás niños no lo habían notado pero ella lo veía y le estaba hablando._

_-No llores, ¿sabes? Todos vienes al parque de diversiones a divertirse, eres el único que no tiene una sonrisa, mira todos sonríen, dejan sus preocupaciones y dolores a un lado, tu deberías hacer lo mismo ¿no crees?-mirándolo tiernamente, desarmado se arrodillo a abrazarla y llorar cada vez mas._

_-¿Por qué te fuiste Ryoko?-tomándola en un abrazo desesperado._

_-The hehehe-correspondiendo su abrazo susurrándole al oído-no llores mas, no quiero verte sufrir mas-._

_-Si tú estuvieras aquí seria feliz-susurrando entre su cuello._

_-...Ella ha aparecido…-encarándole con mirada enternecedora y cálida. El sonreía y su mirada comenzaba a tener brillo._

_En un parpadeo la pequeña fue atravesada por un cristal en su pecho, haciendo que cerrara su ojos, su mirada era serena y tranquila como si estuviera durmiendo. Ryoma desesperado busco la manera de quitarle el cristal del pecho._

_-¡Ryoko! Tranquila enseguida te rescato-sin embargo la chica no podía escuchar. Ryoma al querer tomarla y llevarla al hospital aparecieron varas de rosas que obstruían su paso hacia Ryoko, intentando quitarla le era inútil, pronto Ryoko empezó a levitar y tomando una posición vertical se encogió en un ovillo. Entre abriendo sus ojos opacos que lo perturbo._

_-Lo siento…te esta esperando-para volver a cerrarlos y desaparecer._

_-¡RYOKO!-cayendo en sus rodillas frustrado llevo sus manos a su cara para secar su lagrimas._

_-¡Ryoko! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Ryoko!-decia un pequeño niño alado de el, no se había dado cuenta pero ese niño era el años atrás, en su mirada había tristeza al no encontrar a su amiga…su preciada persona._

_-Debes darte por vencido…-._

_Fin del sueño de Ryoma._

Despertó agitado y con un notorio sudor, ese sueño había sido uno de los mas doloroso y reales de todos los que había soñado.

-Demonios-peinando su cabello a modo de frustración.

-Disculpa, ¿Estas bien?_-_alzando la mirada encontrando una mirada carmesí que lo miraba con preocupación-¿Te sientes bien?-.

-Lárgate de aquí-dijo cortante y frio_._

-Lo siento, pero es que…-bajando la mirada pues la mirada del chico era muy hiriente-se veía que estabas sufriendo en tu sueño-.

-¡Acaso no oyes!Lárgate de mi vista-levantándose estrepitosamente haciendo que la chica se tropezara y callera_._

_-_Gritando y aislándote no hará que tu dolor se valla-sorprendiendo a Ryoma por no salir corriendo aquella chica tenia agallas, pero daba igual la sacaría de sus segundos de fortaleza-Mi nombre es Ryuzaki Sakuno, la próxima vez llámame así- levantándose para retirarse del lugar con un pequeño miedo hacia el chico, sabia esconderlo aunque sentía unas ganas de salir huir de aquel chico, sin embargo, este chico le causaba mas que miedo, un nerviosismo e inquietud, que le costaba no mostrar sus emociones-**…ese chico tiene algo pegado…-**dándole una ultima mirada antes de salir del área.

-Una mujer sermoneándome-buscando su reproductor de música para volver a su mundo, esta vez sin dormir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Momentos después de ser echada del lugar, preocupada y molesta con el chico decidió volver a casa, pues había sido avisada que llegarían tarde a casa. Camino hacia la salida de la universidad pensativa de lo ocurrido con aquel joven desde que lo vio por primera vez la trato mal, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de que en su mirada había un abismo negro, a pesar de tener un color atractivo, tenían ese algo que le causaba desconcierto. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se percato de que chocaría con otra chica.

-L-lo siento-levantándose y ayudando a levantar a la otra chica.

-Con disculparse no bastara, mocosa-mirando altanera a Sakuno-espera yo te conozco, eres la hija de los Ryuzaki ¿no? Tienen una posada en Kioto-mirándola de pies a cabeza observando su vestimenta-hace tiempo que no te veía-.

-Perdona, pero ¿Te conozco?-retrocediendo un paso atrás, pues la mirada de la chica le hacia sentir incomoda.

-¿No me reconoces?-sintiéndose gravemente ofendida-soy Osakada Tomoka, hija de los dueños de la cadena de hoteles Osakada, fuimos juntas en la primaria-girándose molesta e inflando mofletes.

-¿Osakada?...-tratando de recordar-oh si ya te recuerdo, en ese tiempo íbamos juntas en los últimos cursos-.

-Si , después de la primaria no supe de ti, dime acaso ¿estudiaste en Kioto?-.

-No, mis padres me permitieron estudiar en el extranjero-.

-¿En serio?, valla pensé que con lo poco que se hace negocio en tu posada creí que estudiaste en Kioto-.

-Mi familia tiene posadas en varias partes de Japón-.

-Y dime ya tienes algún enamorado Saku-chan-guiñándole coquetamente a la chica.

-¿Eh?...no…yo…bueno-.

-No has cambiado nada, sigues teniendo ese desesperante tartamudeo-riendo sínicamente.

-L-lo siento-.

-Bueno dime ¿algún pretendiente por hay?-.

-No, solo que por ahora no busco eso-.

-No me digas que no has visto a alguien interesante-.

-¿A-alguien interesante?-pensando y fugazmente vio la mirada del chico que la había tratado tan mal…aquel ámbar tan… no podía evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo en su corazón, un ligero y casi inexistente carmín en sus mejillas-…pues…-pero casi al momento rectifico, ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar en ese joven tan malo y arrogante? No jamás, el no se merecía ni su amistad, pocas veces por decir nula se portaba así con las personas que la rechazaban, pues siempre se ganaba rápido la confianza de las personas pero este chico era detestable. Definitivamente el no era su tipo-¡No claro que no! ¡Es una persona horrible!-cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, solo espero no estés hablando de mi futuro prometido-alzando su pecho orgullosamente-su nombre es Echizen Ryoma, así que si es el ¡OL-VI-DA-LO!-dándole una advertencia de muerte.

-Valla, otra vez la princesa Osakada alardeando de su grandeza-decía una chica que se acercaba a ellas.

-¡Tú! Otra vez, acaso no tienes a otros a quien molestar-.

-Disculpa no te estaba molestando o ¿si?-dirigiéndose a Sakuno.

-¿Eh? No… solo hablábamos-.

-Lárgate a otro lado Aki-escupiendo enfadada.

-Soy alumna como tu, tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí y por si no lo sabes soy miembro del consejo universitario-sonriendo arrogantemente-ni con todo tu dinero y tus tonterías de princesa mimada me sacaras de aquí-.

-Me voy, tal parece que aquí aceptan a cualquier persona sin educación-mirando de soslayo a Aki-ten cuidado Sakuno lo mal educada se te puede pegar-.

-Pequeña mocosa, los malos modales no son una enfermedad-gritando a todo pulmón, desde que la había conocido le tenía mala fe, una chica tal superficial y materialista que gritaba y no podían callarla por mas que quisieran. Y mas con su _"No te acerques a Ryoma-sama el es mi futuro prometido",_ la tenia con los nervios de punta. No cavia la menor duda podía tener un formidable cuerpo pero su cabeza solo pensaba en si misma.

-No recordaba que Osakada-san fuera ese tipo de persona-.

-Somos humanos después de todo, es inevitable que no cambiemos-.

-¡Oh! usted es la persona que me guio en el recorrido de la escuela-.

-Mmm…¡Ah! si ya te recuerdo, perdón por abandonarte esa vez, desvié mi vista por un segundo y cuando vi ya no te encontré-sonriendo apenada.

-No se preocupe me suele pasar cuando algo me es nuevo no termino de verlo por un buen rato y quede admirada con la universidad-sonriendo amablemente-he visitado muchos países extranjeros, pero Japón es único-.

-Tienes razón-correspondiéndole el gesto-Oh perdón debes tener cosas que hacer y yo te estoy retrasando-.

-No se preocupe, hoy estaré sola hasta tarde, mis caseros están fuera por un rato así que no tengo nada que hacer-.

-No seas tan formal, llámame por mi nombre bien-.

-¿Eh? Esta bien…Yumiko-san…Yumi-san…no Yumi-chan-escuchar ser llamada de aquella forma su corazón se lleno de alegría y por un segundo pudo verla, pero debía ser realista y vivir en el presente. Quien estaba con ella ahora era Sakuno-Tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre-.

-Bien Sakuno-chan-sonriendo de igual manera-y dime por donde vives, aun tengo tiempo podemos ir a tomar un helado o algo en lo que yo me ocupo en otros asuntos-.

-No quiero ser una molestia además dices que tienes asuntos que atender, podría retrasarte-.

-No para nada además me encontrare con ella dentro de dos horas hasta entonces no tengo nada que hacer. Si voy a casa hay si llegaría tarde pues mi casa esta un poco lejos-.

-¿Segura que no te retrasare?-.

-Nop-sonriendo- mira si quieres podemos ir a un lugar cerca de donde me esperaran, aunque no se te pueda hacer complicado-.

-Bueno, el lugar donde vivo esta cerca de la estación de tren-.

-Perfecto hacia allá me esperaran ¡Que coincidencia!-poniendo su mano tras la nuca.

-Si-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a un parque cerca de la estación, platicaban amenamente sobre cosas triviales, Yumiko hacia caras graciosa con las que Sakuno reía. Se la estaban pasando realmente bien, Yumiko sentía como si nada hubiese pasado, si volviera tres años atrás, cuando no había soledad ni tristezas, cuando ella estaba, pero debía superarlo aunque ya había aceptado su muerte para ella siempre había sido su mejor amiga, casi su hermana.

Pronto serian las dos horas en las que Yumiko debía ir a encontrarse con su cita. Pero para su mala fortuna vio a quien menos esperaba y como siempre cargando problemas.

-Espera aquí Sakuno-chan-entregándole su bolsa para ir en ayuda al chico. Por el tuvo que aprender a pelear pues siempre estaba metido en problemas.

-Espera Yumi-chan es peligroso-.

-¡Hey! Dejen a ese idiota, solo yo puedo molestarlo-.

-Miren su noviecita ha venido a salvarlo-decía el que estaba mas cerca de ella-O porque no mejor no divertimos un rato cariño y olvidemos a tu novio-acercándosele lujuriosamente.

-¡YO NO TENGO TAN MALOS GUSTOS!-golpeándolo en el rostro con su mano derecha, esta molesta.

-Maldita mocosa-acorralándola el sujeto y su grupo, ignorando a Ryoma.

-¡Hey!... Aki metete… en tus asuntos-decía el chico entrecortado pues estaba ebrio.

-¡Maldito Ebrio!-esquivando los golpeas al mismo tiempo que ella también daba, pero ella si acertaba.

-Aki eres una torpe-.

-¡Cállate! Maldito Echizen-.

-Policía por favor aquí unos maleantes molestan a mis amigos-en cuanto escucharon los vándalos corrieron despavoridos…que cobardes.

-Mada mada dane…-.

-¡Alto hay policía!-corrían los uniformados a darles alcance a unos inexistentes vándalos.

Sakuno momentos después de que llamo a la policía corrió hacia Yumiko a ofrecerle ayuda.

-¿Estas bien? Yumi-chan-mirándola preocupada.

-Si no te preocupes-llevando su mano hacia el brazo derecho.

-Pero si te lastimaron el brazo-soltando un pequeño grito.

-No es para tanto, con un poco de hielo estará mejor-sonriéndole para tranquilizar a Sakuno.

-Eres muy débil Aki-haciendo que esta se enojara más.

-Maldita sea Echizen, mira quien lo dice si no te hubiera ayudado tu les habrías servido de entretenimiento-.

-No te pedí ayuda que yo recuerde-.

-¡Mierda Echizen desde lo sucedido no haces otra cosa que meterte en lios, eres un idiota!-.

-Bah cállate-.

-No empezaste ahora te aguantas-comenzando a alzar su voz-deja ya de hacer idioteces y supera ya todo-cruzando su brazos y dando un suspiro continuo-dime acaso te has dignado de ir a verla-.

-¡Callate! Deja de decir idioteces-.

-Maldito Echizen deja de vivir en el pasado y ve a verla ella te esta esperando-tomándolo de la chaqueta-o si no yo te arrastrare por todo Tokio hasta ella-.

-Eso quisiera verlo-.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me puedes retar Echizen-.

-Inténtalo-.

-Tú lo pediste maldito ebrio-.

-Espera Yumi-chan…Echizen-san esta ebrio no sabe lo que dice es mejor llevarlo a un lugar donde se tranquilice-decía Sakuno intentando calmar a los dos.

-Pff tienes razón-llevándose las manos a las sienes soltando a Ryoma.

-Hey tu mocosa, largo de aquí tu presencia me molesta-mirando con desprecio a Sakuno.

-Puedes callarte Echizen, por ella aun sigues con tu orgullo intacto-.

-Ja y como debería agradecer su amabilidad-hablando con cierta ironía, se levanto y se acerco a Sakuno que nerviosa automáticamente retrocedió un paso sintiendo miedo… o tal vez…-dime quieres acompañarme un rato podría ser divertido y lo que mas sueñas-susurrándole en el oído.

-Maldito Echizen, deja de molestar a Sakuno-chan-jalándolo de la chaqueta para llevárselo-lo siento Sakuno-chan no oigas nada de este imbécil-despidiéndose para alejarse del lugar. Sin embargo en cuanto la chica escucho la proposición de Ryoma no pudo evitar sentí un dolor en la garganta no entendía porque pero su animo había cambiado a uno de decepción y tristeza.

-S-sera mejor que vuelva a casa…-.

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwT

_-Tal parece que el mocoso a puesto una barrera entre el y la chica-miraba un oscuro bulto la escena desde lo alto de un edificio- tu que crees Yuu-._

_-La chica esta decepcionada por lo que dijo el joven-decia otro que estaba sentado._

_-Tal parece que tendremos que ser unos cupidos-._

_-No-levantándose-usare mis poderes y un contenedor para acercarme a ellos-._

_-Pero…-_

_-Solo hay un problema- tomando su guadaña-esa chica a notado nuestra presencia, tal parece que ahora no esta buscando-dando un salto para estar mas cerca del otro-será difícil engañarla es muy fuerte su poder latente._

_ -Es la primera vez que te vio así por eso-._

_-Algo en esa chica me inquieta, como si me llamara-._

_-Deben ser su poderes o alguna trampa, si dices que se ha dado cuenta de nosotros debe estar buscando una manera de acabar con nosotros-._

_-Quiza, Ginryuu será mejor avisar a Shinigami-sama-._

_-Si, pero antes-inclinandose a la altura de Yuu-regresemos al inframundo tu esencia tal parece que no soporta estar en el mundo terrenal-._

_-Te has dado cuenta-._

_-Porque eres tú…Yuu-._

_-Gracias-siendo sujetado firmemente por Ginryuu desapareciendo no son antes un ultimo pensamiento-__**..Es ella…-**__momentos después cayo en un sueño._


End file.
